I Choose You
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Draco remembers the time he first meets Joey in Domino losing his heart to the amber hue boy. Now he's back in his life but who would Draco do hearing Joey has feelings for someone else?


**Arashi: Here is a crossover fic with Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter that been requested by Vamprincess38. Been awhile since I done Draco/Joey so I hope this will do just fine with a hint of another pairing here.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

Warnings- Au, Ooc, brief Love Triangle

Pairings-Draco/Joey and Seto/Harry with a hint of Duke/Joey.

I Choose You

Summary: Draco remembers the time he first meets Joey in Domino losing his heart to the amber hue boy. Now he's back in his life but who would Draco do hearing Joey has feelings for someone else?

* * *

><p><em>Pouting a small boy around seven years old with silver eyes and platinum blond hair gaze around trying to remember where he last seen his father. So it's a first time he's in another country and scared for his small life. He yelps when a body bumps into him making him gaze into amberish hue eyes which he guess is the softest brown similar to honey gaze at him.<em>

_"Hi," the shorter boy chirps happily causing the boy to raise a brow not sure why the boy who just spoke reminds him of a puppy. "What's your name?"_

_"Draco…Draco Malfoy," Draco answers watching the blond boy smile widely making him wonder what is wrong with this kid._

_"Mine's Joey Wheeler! Nice to meet you Draco," Joey responds shaking the other boy's hand. "Do you want to play?"_

_"Um…" Draco glance around seeing the park is huge and not wanting to be on his own nods causing Joey to laugh with glee._

_"Tag you're it," Joey crows running only to stop seeing Draco tilt his head in confusion. "Don't you know how to play Tag?"_

_"No." Came the calm voice follow by that annoying eyebrow raise motion irking Joey's temper._

_"I run and you follow to touch me hence I'm tag where I turn the favor. Get it?" Joey informs knowing it's not the best explanation but it's as good for his seven year old mind could comprehend. _

_The platinum blond boy just nods giving a strange look but starts chasing the dirty blond child who just laughs with glee. Draco gives a smile finding this strange game of chase rather fun. At the corner of his eyes he spots his father who just sigh relief seeing his son is alright._

_He manages to touch Joey on the shoulder whispering in his ear, "Tag."_

_"Draco its time to go," The man calls out getting the child to sigh sadly._

_"I have to go now," the platinum hair child murmurs getting his new friend to nod sadly._

_"We can call ways send each other letters to keep in touch since we're friends now," Joey told Draco seriously earning a smile from the boy._

_"I agree on that," He answers rushing over to Lucius who ask him about his time in the park and apologize for not informing him about someone he's talking to._

* * *

><p>-Eight Years later-<p>

Opening his eyes, Draco sighs remembering the old dream of a friend he hasn't seen in some years. A part of him that day stayed with the dirty blond hair boy which he kept in contact with. Of course he couldn't tell Joey the fact he's a wizard and there use to be a war in the wizarding world which is now safe thanks to Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived or wizard savior to others. Speaking of the said savior he sort of has feelings for but what about Joey?

Shaking his head Draco didn't hear knocking sound on the hotel room he's staying in which he call come in to find Joey with a tall brunette man with sapphire looking eyes gazing around who just ask curtly, "Is Harry here?"

Draco nods a bit pointing to the door near by in the suite only to have it open to show Harry walking in with a white t-shirt and dark red boxers. His green eyes widen in shock before a blush over takes his cheeks. He squeaks as Seto crosses over the room to kiss the raven teen senselessly. Draco's mouth drops a bit open at the sight of his crush being kiss by someone else. He glances over at his old friend to find him smiling a bit.

"They make a cute couple don't they," He said which Draco nods realizing it's a crush he has on Potter. "It's a good think I'm seeing you a bit earlier since I have a date to go on."

"What date?" Draco growls not hearing the jealousy slipping out in his voice as anger bubbles in his blood at the thought of someone having Joey as their own even if its one date.

"Duke," Joey answers giving a wistful look as he continues. "It's to see if there is anything between us since I have feelings for someone else."

"Who else?" Draco asks trying to fight the eagerness and hope it's him.

Joey keeps his mouth shut unsure how to answer that question only to yelp as Draco pushes him into the wall asking a bit more dangerously causing his heart to race faster in his chest, "Who is it so I can beat the crap out of them."

"You," The blond teen whispers so quietly that Draco didn't almost catch but he did.

Draco smirks pressing a sweet yet innocent kiss that sends them both spiraling down with the emotions at the touch. It feels as if they are the only living people in the world. For some reason Draco notice this feels right. The need for air bugs the two blonds as they part panting and looking at each other. Silver meets honey-brown

"Who do you choice, Duke or me," Draco asks not wanting to meet this Duke person so he can punch his eyes out.

After a few moments of thinking about that kiss, Joey answers shyly, "I chose you, Drake."

Draco gives a smug smirk kissing the blond again earning a soft sigh of content reply, "My answer would be the same to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: It's done though it rather cute and sweet on its own. A bit of possessive Draco so that works other then I had to add SetoHarry since they are cute together. Please read and review.**


End file.
